


Dirty Little Secret

by blainedarling



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson might end up getting a little more than he bargained for when he decides to destroy Dalton's star, Sebastian Smythe. (Based on the plot of 'John Tucker Must Die' with a few adjustments!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Blaine Anderson had always been invisible. It had never exactly been by choice, but moving around as much as he had, he’d come to find that in many ways it was easier. The less attachment, the simpler it was to pick up and leave time and time again. His father had left their family when Blaine had just been a child, leaving him and his older brother, Cooper, with their mom. After he’d left her, she dated her way through one nutcase after another, chasing job after job and hence starting the continuous cycle of moving; all the while leaving the brothers to just about fend for themselves. When Blaine had turned eighteen, about to start his senior year due to being held back a year in the past, Cooper, now twenty one, decided it would be better for the two of them to take off on their own.

Which brought them to Westerville, Ohio. Blaine would finish his high school career at Dalton Academy, a fairly prestigious all boys school, for which he’d got a scholarship. (Another benefit of being invisible? He was a straight A student.) Cooper picked up a job directing an amateur theatre company and they pulled enough from the savings they’d built up, from their father over the years since he’d left, to buy a small but comfortable house. 

“Maybe you can make some friends here, squirt,” Cooper encouraged as they unpacked boxes on the first day in their new house; a routine that was familiar and easy to them by then.  
Blaine just nodded, smiling gently as he moved to haul another load up the stairs. He knew that he could - and should - make friends at Dalton; he had no excuses when there was no threat of them disappearing in two months time. But, being invisible was all he knew. 

“You know, Dalton is a really accepting school. Zero tolerance bullying policy,” Cooper added later that evening, squeezing his shoulder gently.  
Blaine frowned a little, turning to look at him. “Uh...awesome?”  
“I know you’ve never had any trouble at your last schools,” Cooper started slowly, wrapping his arm around his younger brother. “Because you never really told anyone. But if you wanted to...date someone here, you wouldn’t have to worry about getting any shit for it.”

Blaine flushed, as he realised what Cooper was hinting at, shrugging his arm off. “Thanks Coop,” he mumbled, shaking his head a little.  
He’d never even had a best friend, let alone a boyfriend. There had been a girl, once, when he’d been twelve. She’d decided they were dating and it had lasted for about a week until Blaine quietly informed her that he’d actually much rather be dating her twin brother. She’d slapped him across the face, cried for a day and then spent two weeks trying to set him up with said brother, who turned out to be, unfortunately, straight. 

The idea of anyone being interested in him like that was something Blaine found difficult to comprehend, given his older brother. It was something he’d noticed pretty consistently over the years. No matter where they went, boys and girls alike would absolutely gawk at the sight of Cooper Anderson, which was understandable really. He was tall, broad shouldered, muscular but not to a ridiculous extent, with sparkling blue eyes and waves of luscious brown hair. Add to that the chiseled jawline and charming smile, and Blaine wasn’t particularly surprised why no one would ever give his shorter, curly haired, bow tie wearing brother a second glance. 

Blaine decided it was best not to focus on the possibility of friends, let alone a boyfriend, too much. He was hoping to attend an Ivy League school after graduation - something that would make his father exceedingly proud, he had no doubt - which meant his senior year needed to be geared towards hard work and maybe adding in a few extra-curricular activities for his transcript. He’d heard that Dalton’s main sport was lacrosse, which sounded far too dangerous and fast-paced for his liking. However, apparently their cheerleading squad had a focus on performing musical numbers, given it was an all boys team, and Blaine had to admit that appealed to him. Even if the idea of being a cheerleader was a little horrendous. 

*

By the end of Blaine’s first day at Dalton Academy, he hadn’t yet learned the fastest routes around the school, or what time the library opened in the mornings. What he had learned, however, was a lot about one Sebastian Smythe - a boy he hadn’t yet had the chance to see for himself. Apparently he was captain of the lacrosse team; the most popular boy in school; openly gay; disgustingly rich and every single other boy, regardless of their sexual orientation, appeared to have a pretty big crush on him. Blaine thought he sounded like an absolute asshole.

The first lacrosse game was Friday afternoon and at Cooper’s encouragement, he’d decided to attend. There was nothing more uncomfortable than sitting in the bleachers by himself, stuck in between two animated discussions about - of course - Sebastian Smythe. If nothing else, however, it allowed him the chance to finally see the boy he’d heard so much about in his first week there. 

To Blaine, he looked like exactly the kind of guy that the descriptions told of. He looked as if he practically oozed charisma and charm; all the more helped by his strong, athletic figure and his piercing green eyes. His smile said it all: he ruled Dalton Academy and he definitely knew it. 

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes as his teammates lifted Sebastian up at the end of the game, the whole crowd cheering wildly for him. There was no denying that he was attractive, but he was the kind of person reserved for fantasies, not the kind you could ever have a decent conversation with. Besides, a guy like that would already have a boyfriend. 

*

While Blaine may have been wrong about Sebastian in some ways, as he would find out later, he’d been very right when it came to the boyfriend. Blaine had picked up some shifts at a high end restaurant in Westerville - it wasn’t as if he had anything else to do on Friday or Saturday nights, after all - and got the pleasure of serving the lacrosse captain himself, the night after the game. 

Kurt Hummel; captain of the cheerleading squad. It really couldn’t get any more clichéd if it tried. From what Blaine knew of Kurt, he was quick witted and sharp, if not all that smart. When Blaine grudgingly walked over to their table to take their order, he noted Sebastian’s hand was already halfway up his date’s thigh.

“And then he said we should do a spin before the finale,” Kurt sneered, rolling his eyes in distaste.  
“A spin? Fucking idiot,” Sebastian agreed, his thumb rubbing over the inseam of Kurt’s jeans lightly.  
Blaine cleared his throat next to them, really not interested in hearing anymore about the politics of the Dalton cheerleaders. “Are you guys ready to order?” he asked politely.  
Regardless of the fact that he was on a date with another guy, Sebastian took a moment to look Blaine over, eyebrow raised as he smirked up at him appreciatively, while Blaine just stared back stonily.

“We’ll both have the salmon, with the sauce on the side,” Sebastian said finally, Kurt preening slightly at his side.  
“I love when you do that,” he murmured, leaning across the table a little.  
“Well, I love doing that.”  
“I love that you love-”

Kurt was - thankfully - cut off as Sebastian kissed him firmly, dragging his chair a little closer to the other boy. Blaine waited for a moment, eyeing up the menu that was wedged underneath Sebastian’s elbow and wondering if they would stop anytime soon. He soon decided he had no wish to spend anymore time watching the two of them exploring each others mouths and forcefully tugged the menus free, humming happily to himself as it knocked Sebastian’s balance, sending him tumbling away from Kurt’s lips and half off his seat. 

When Blaine looked back over his shoulder a second later, Kurt was busy fussing over him, rubbing his arm gently. Sebastian, however, was looking right back at Blaine, smirking slightly in surprised amusement. Blaine smiled back sweetly before turning back to his work. There were some definite perks to his job.

*

Saturday night and Blaine walked out of the kitchen to find Sebastian sitting with Nick Duval; head of the student council, the student newspaper, the student radio show, the events committee and just about everything else he could get his hands on. Their faces were just centimeters apart, noses brushing as they gazed at each other. So, Sebastian had two boyfriends. Blaine gritted his teeth, grabbed the nearest tray just in case he should need it to hit the two of them apart, and headed over.

“J’aime que je peux parler le français avec toi,” Sebastian murmured, moving forward to slip one leg between Nick’s.  
Blaine sighed to himself as he approached the table; he’d heard all about how Sebastian’s mother was French and he could speak it fluently and it was so sexy and blah, blah, blah.  
Nick hummed, giggling softly. “Embrasse-moi, Sebastian.”  
Then the kissing started. Blaine groaned inwardly and tucked the tray back under his arm. “I’ll give you guys a minute,” he grumbled and stomped off.

*

Sunday evening and boyfriend number three appeared. Jeff Sterling, head of the activists’ committee and forever preaching about his vegan qualities. All Blaine knew about their little group was that they were the easiest boys to get with in the whole of Dalton. Which was pretty obvious from the way Blaine hadn’t even been over to the table yet and already Sebastian and Jeff were busily making out. One nudge forward and he was pretty sure Jeff would end up in the other boy’s lap.

Blaine sighed, propping his head up in his hand as he looked at them thoughtfully. Thad appeared at his side, arranging the freshly cleaned glasses. He was a senior at Dalton too and worked the same shifts as Blaine, so they’d come to know each other a little.  
“I don’t get it, they’re all smart enough, how do they not know he’s cheating on all of them?” Blaine mused.

Thad sighed, setting down the glasses and looking across at the couple wistfully. “Sebastian’s clever; he tells them that his father won’t let him date during lacrosse season, so they have to keep it a secret. And if they ever question that or try and pressure him, he makes them feel guilty until they’re just begging for him to forgive them.”  
Blaine turned to Thad in surprise, noting the glassy look his eyes. “How do you know all that?”  
“I...just...” Thad stammered, before grabbing the nearest tray and dashing off without another word.

*

By the time Blaine got home on Sunday night, he was exhausted; his legs aching from long periods of time standing around. He sat down at the counter in the kitchen, digging into a tub of Ben & Jerry’s, his mind still on Sebastian. 

“You’re back,” Cooper smiled, as he came down the stairs, grabbing a spoon and joining him at the counter. “You look pensive. What’s on your mind?”  
“Mm, this guy at Dalton,” Blaine commented, letting the ice cream melt on his tongue as he considered the events of the last week carefully.   
“Ooh, tell me more!”

Blaine snorted, shaking his head. “God no, not like that. He’s like one of the guys mom used to date, you know?”  
Cooper pulled a face, nodding as he batted Blaine’s spoon out of the way for a chunk of cookie dough. “Keep away from those types, Blainey. You should find a way to knock him down a couple of pegs.”  
Blaine ignored the nickname, turning to Cooper with a grin. “Destroy the legendary Sebastian Smythe?”   
“Do it,” Cooper laughed, nudging his arm playfully.  
Blaine chuckled softly. “Me and what army?”


	2. Part Two

It turned out that it wouldn’t take an army to help Blaine bring down Sebastian Smythe; just three very pissed off exes.

Blaine came face to face with the three boyfriends he’d seen with Sebastian over the course of the weekend, first thing on Monday morning in gym class. They were scheduled to be split into groups and out running laps of the field but fortunately for them, it had been raining steadily since dawn, and the teachers weren’t quite that cruel. Instead, all three classes were stuck together into the gym hall, to play volleyball. 

He made his way to the back of the group when his name was called, warily glancing between three of the boys standing along with him on their side of the net: Kurt, Nick and Jeff. Just be invisible.

“Where were you on Saturday? You missed the party,” Trent asked Nick with a frown; the coach busy sorting out the other team while some of the other boys passed out the balls for the start of the game.  
Nick glanced around him quickly before leaning in closer to Trent with a grin. “You totally can’t tell anyone, but I am dating...” he trailed off, lowering his voice. “Sebastian Smythe.”

Clearly, he hadn’t lowered it enough since not only had Blaine, at the back, heard every word, but apparently so had Kurt. The volleyball went flying smack into the back of Nick’s head, who whirled around to glare at him furiously.  
“Oops, I slipped, my bad,” Kurt smiled innocently, picking up the ball again as it rolled back over to him.

Nick just rolled his eyes, before smiling back sweetly; the smile knocked straight off his face as the same ball went slamming into his forehead.   
“What the hell is your problem?” he shrieked, storming over to Kurt and shoving him back a couple of steps.  
Blaine jumped out of the way, his eyes glancing over to where Jeff was watching the two of them curiously. This could only get worse. 

“I am dating Sebastian Smythe,” Kurt yelled, back at him.  
Nick lunged forward with a growl, smacking Kurt violently across the face.  
“Woah!” Jeff cried, running over and trying to pull them apart as the two shoved at each other mercilessly. “Peace and love, guys, no man is worth fighting over!”  
“Well tough, because Sebastian is mine!” Nick hollered, throwing his full body weight against Kurt, sending them both flying to the ground with a thump.  
“Excuse me?” Jeff hissed, freezing as he glared between the two boys on the ground. “I’m dating Sebastian Smythe.”

A full scale war started between the three boys; volleyballs being thrown sharply at one another, arms lashing out, legs kicking. Somehow, one of them ended up tripping Blaine and he went crashing down into the group too, spluttering helplessly as the boys screamed at each other. By the time the coach made it over to them, the four of them were in a breathless heap on the floor; Blaine trapped at the bottom.

“He’s cheating on all of you and instead of taking it out on him, you’re beating the shit out of each other?” Blaine shouted, pushing them off him roughly as he pulled himself back up to his feet.   
“You three!” the coach yelled, coming to stand next to them, arms folded across his chest. “Detention, after school. And as for you, Mr Anderson, you might be new here but we do not tolerate language like that. I expect you to be in detention also.”  
Blaine’s jaw fell open in shock before he collected himself, nodding a little. So much for being invisible. 

*

Sebastian frowned a little as Kurt continued his story about how some of the other boys in his gym class had been claiming they were dating him too. At least, he was pretty sure this one was Kurt. Or...Jeff? Honestly, he’d lost track.

“Baby, I can’t believe you don’t trust me,” he murmured, folding his arms across his chest and dropping his gaze down to his feet.   
Kurt - or whoever it was - jumped forward, running his hands reassuringly up and over Sebastian’s biceps. “No, I do trust you, I don’t believe them. Not a word.”  
Sebastian smirked, looking back up at him. “Good. You know we can’t be public because it’s lacrosse season, but that shouldn’t matter.” He glanced around briefly before reaching out to slip his hands around the boy’s waist, letting one of them drop to the curve of his ass. “We have this special connection, I can feel it,” he murmured, his eyes piercing the ones looking back at him. 

*

“So, I spoke to Sebastian,” Kurt piped up as the four of them sat in detention that afternoon.   
The teacher who was supposed to be watching over them had left as soon as he’d seen that they were all there, instructing them to get on with their work in silence.  
“He felt sorry for you two,” Kurt continued, looking between Jeff and Nick with a smirk. “He said that you’re just jealous of what we have.”  
“And that he’s hurt you’d even question it,” Nick added slowly, frowning a little.  
“Or believe some stupid gossip,” Jeff commented, the look of realisation dawning onto all of their faces.  
“Because I’m the only guy for him!” all three of them finished, before leaning back in their seats with a frustrated growl.

“I can’t believe he said the same thing to all of us!” Kurt grumbled, tapping his fingers on the table restlessly.  
“Let’s be honest,” Nick smiled warmly at the two of them. “I’m the only one he can actually have a conversation with. You two are just his playthings.”  
The other two made as if to protest, before Nick held up his hand to continue. “Oh, come on. Kurt you’re a cheerleader, we all know how you two spend your nights. And Jeff, I saw the hickeys on your hip when you sat down ten minutes ago.”  
There was a pause as the three of them regarded each other; meanwhile, Blaine sat silent in the corner, back to being invisible. 

“I’m the head cheerleader, he’s the captain of the lacrosse team. We belong together,” Kurt argued.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, what kind of cheerleader?” Jeff asked politely.  
“And I’m still the only one who doesn’t have to sleep with him to get him to stay with me,” Nick declared triumphantly.  
“Shut up,” Blaine mumbled from the corner, shaking his head at them in disbelief.

“What did you just say?”   
The three boys turned to him in distaste, looking him up and down with a sneer.   
“What do you know about Sebastian?” Kurt questioned finally, staring at Blaine intently.  
Blaine put down his pen with a sigh, thinking back on the many men he’d seen his mom with. “Let me guess, he always uses pet names, like baby? Mhm, it’s not out of love, it’s so he doesn’t mix up your names. And he’d never actually refer to any of you as his boyfriends, would he?”

“Fuck, you’re dating him too, aren’t you?” Nick sighed, slamming his textbook closed.   
“No,” Blaine snorted, glancing down at the table. “I just knew a guy like him.”  
“So, we should break up with him. It won’t do any good, he’ll have new guys within seconds,” Jeff mumbled, playing with his bright blond hair anxiously.  
“No, not break up. Get even,” Blaine replied simply, before turning back to his essay.

*

For some reason, the boys had taken him pretty seriously when Blaine had suggested they get revenge on Sebastian Smythe; to the extent that the following afternoon, he found himself sitting in the back room of the library, to which Nick had a special key, of course. 

“Don’t touch anything,” Nick said pointedly as he led them in, pulling round chairs for them all to sit down in a circle next to one of the computers. “So,” he began, pulling up a photo of Sebastian onto the projected screen at the front of the room. “Blaine. Talk.”

“Uh,” Blaine stammered, before standing up, trying not to get distracted by just how gorgeous those freckles running down Sebastian’s- no. Focus. “Right. So, Sebastian’s glory is that he always has a date? So...to get even with a guy like that, we have to make him...”  
Kurt picked up from where he’d trailed off. “Undateable. We make him undateable.”

The four of them looked between each other with matching grins.   
“That might just work,” Nick murmured quietly. “But how do we stop people wanting him?”  
“Tear him down, anything to knock his confidence,” Jeff suggested.

Nick turned to the computer, typing out undateable in large, red letters across his face. “Gentlemen. We are going to destroy all that is Sebastian Smythe.” He hit a button on the keyboard, and the photo exploded into a million fragments, complete with a sound effect.

As the three boys chuckled, already brainstorming ideas to get the plan started, Blaine looked between the three of them. What had he got himself into?


	3. Part Three

It was Jeff that came up with their first idea - something relatively simple, but enough to hopefully deter the boys of Dalton from wanting anything to do with Sebastian Smythe.

“Just relax, babe,” Jeff purred, running a hand through Sebastian’s hair as the other boy glanced a little apprehensively around the small forest area they were standing in. “Modeling could be great for you.”  
Sebastian nodded a little, sliding his hands into the front pockets of his jeans while the photographer finished setting up his equipment, shivering a little. “Are you sure I have to be shirtless?” Sebastian asked finally, goosebumps running up and down his bare arms and chest.   
The photographer nodded, flashing Jeff a quick grin. “Definitely. We’ll have so much more use for your photos this way. You look great,” he assured him. “Just act natural!”

It took a handful of photos before Sebastian relaxed into it, his shoulders dropping as the tension melted away, his hands eventually coming out of his pockets. Jeff smirked to himself; he was in his element, really. There was nothing Sebastian liked more than showing off, particularly when it came to his body. It was just a shame that most of the photos would end up in the trash; after all, they only needed a few for the advertising campaign he and the other boys had in mind.

*

They’d picked a night that they knew for a fact Sebastian would be at the movie theatre, with a date, no less. Being a Friday night and the biggest theatre in Westerville, they were pretty sure that most of the audience would be other Dalton students too. It couldn’t be more perfect, really. The date in question was one of the younger cheerleaders, who had fortunately been completely unable to shut up about his date with the lacrosse captain and “do you think he’ll try to kiss me?” In retaliation, Kurt had taken the information and then put him on the bottom of the pyramid for the rest of the week.

The four boys sat on the upper level, peering down into the still lit auditorium with a grin as they watched Sebastian gently lead the boy towards seats in the centre. Just as they sat down, the curtains pulled open to start the adverts before the movie. Perfect timing.

Sebastian tuned out the chatter of the guy he was out with - Jason? Maybe? - instead flipping up the arm rest between them so he could rest his hand on his thigh. For someone who spoke so much, he was really dull, but then again, conversation wasn’t really his style anyway. His ass, on the other hand, made up for it all. 

“Hey, isn’t that you?” the guy said with a giggle, pointing up to the screen.  
Sebastian looked up in surprise as he saw one of the photos taken at the shoot Jeff had convinced him to do the week before. It was against a plain background, with the slogan ‘Just another cute face?’   
“I do some part time male modeling,” he smirked, turning back to the boy and pouting, a little comically. 

The boy laughed, taking a sip from the drink he’d bought for them to share, before he started choking on it violently. Sebastian turned back to the screen slowly, to see a second photo, with a new slogan: ‘There’s nothing cute about herpes.’ He gritted his teeth, hoping that it would flick off soon. Instead, it flicked to a third slide. Sebastian was holding his arms up triumphantly (“Like Tarzan, Sebastian, you are Tarzan!” he remembered the photographer yelling) with the final slogan: ‘I know I have it!’

“Oh my god,” the boy spluttered, looking between the drink in his hand and Sebastian in horror, before jumping up from his seat, frantically running up the aisle.  
The entire movie theatre had noticed Sebastian now and had set up a chorus of jeers, popcorn and wrappers flying at him from every direction.

“I don’t have that!” he shrieked, standing up furiously. “How many models do you know with herpes?”   
From somewhere above his head - Kurt, actually, although he couldn’t see it - several ice cubes came flying down, sliding down the back of his shirt. Sebastian screamed, running towards the exit to the sound of laughter.

*

Rule number one in warfare? Never underestimate your opponent.

The Teen Responsibility Awards were being held in Lima the following week and due to his provocative and eye-catching advertising campaign, none other than Sebastian Smythe was being given award.

Sebastian smirked broadly as he walked up to accept his award, turning to face the audience, which included most of Dalton’s student body. “I don’t personally suffer from an STD,” he began, to which there was a vague cheer from the crowd. “But many young people do and I am proud to help raise awareness in my community!”

Blaine, Kurt, Jeff and Nick stood at the back of the packed auditorium, clapping slowly as they looked at one another in frustration, the crowd roaring their support for Sebastian all around them.

*

“Typical! We give him herpes and they give him an award,” Nick yelled, turning back to his laptop and drumming his fingers furiously on the top of the kitchen table.  
Cooper walked in the back door just at that moment, his eyebrows raised as he looked between the four boys.  
“Fake herpes,” Blaine corrected quickly. “Just a reputation thing.”  
Cooper nodded slowly, holding up his hands. “I’m not going to get involved. Good luck.”

Jeff watched over his shoulder as Cooper walked into the other room, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders as he did. “Okay, your brother, is so hot!”  
Blaine sighed, choosing to ignore his comment, turning to Kurt instead as the latter let out a disgusted grunt.   
“My stepmom wants me to pick her up some estrogen tablets on my way home,” he grimaced, sighing. “I hate having to go in and buy those things.”

“What do they even do?” Blaine asked curiously, hopping onto the kitchen counter and letting his feet drum off the cupboard door.  
“According to the label? Helps with menopause. But actually it just messes up your hormone production,” Nick explained, not taking his eyes off his laptop.  
“How do you even know these things?” Jeff murmured in confusion, shaking his head a little. 

Blaine paused, nibbling his lip a little. “So, say a man were to take estrogen...what would happen?”  
The three boys turned to look at Nick, waiting for a reply.   
“Blaine Anderson, you are a genius,” he said finally, the group bursting into giggles.

*

Kurt made sure Sebastian was busy yelling at the team about something or other, before moving over to the table with Sebastian’s things. He quickly dug out the protein powder, tipping the contents onto the ground and scuffing it into the grass, before substituting it with a good quantity of crushed up estrogen tablets. 

He whipped his head around at the sound of footsteps, flinging the lid back on as Sebastian came over.  
“Hey sexy,” he murmured, squeezing Kurt’s ass with an appreciative wink before grabbing his water bottle and the recently-replaced protein powder.

“Hey,” Kurt grinned, his breath hitching a little in anticipation as he watched Sebastian tip some of the powder into his bottle. “You trying to bulk up?”  
Sebastian nodded, flexing his muscles a little. “Coach wants me to be really on form this season, got me taking this twice a day.”  
Kurt hummed thoughtfully. “It’s not working,” he said simply, inwardly chuckling at Sebastian’s horrified expression. “Maybe you should double up doses?” he suggested innocently.

Sebastian looked at his arms, lifting his shirt a little to peer at his stomach in concern. “Yeah,” he mumbled, looking back at the powder. “Good idea. Thanks, babe.”  
“Anytime,” Kurt grinned, blowing him a kiss before leaving Sebastian alone and joining the other three boys where they were huddled at the side of the field.

They watched in fits of laughter as Sebastian tipped excessive quantities of powder into his water bottle, before shaking it up and downing it quickly. The powder wasn’t enough to create any kind of health risks, it was just likely to make him rather...emotional.

*

The boys got to see their handiwork in action at the lacrosse game that weekend, against a team from another state. Kurt was cheering at the sides as always, Nick was busy covering it for the student radio, which left Blaine and Jeff in the front row of the stands; all of them close enough to hear and see everything that happened on the pitch.

It was about halfway through when Sebastian cracked. Another player had been tailing him for the past twenty minutes, covering his every move, being as rough as the average lacrosse player would be. 

“What’s the matter, princess?” the player taunted when he bashed into Sebastian’s side and the other boy rubbed at his arm with a frown.  
“That’s going to bruise,” he replied, his face falling a little. “It really hurts.”

“Smythe!” the coach called from the side. “Get back in the game!”  
Sebastian seemed to snap out of it for a second, nodding a little before focusing more on what he was doing. Moments later, some dirt got kicked up into Sebastian’s face and he froze, tugging off his helmet and rubbing at his eye.   
“Oh baby, are you crying?” the same player was back, sneering at Sebastian.

“Just leave me alone!” Sebastian shrieked, raising his stick up to hit the other player. But, in doing so, he lost his balance, falling back a few paces, where he tripped over a player in his own team’s foot, falling to the ground in a heap. There was a cry of concern from the crowd, before the coach rushed over.

“Smythe! Sebastian. You okay? Can you finish the game?” he called out, hitting his shoulder forcefully.  
“No!” Sebastian screamed, getting to his feet, stomping the ground. “It’s always me! Sebastian do this, Sebastian do that, Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian!”   
With one final yell, he went running from the pitch, tears flooding from his eyes. 

Kurt quickly arranged the cheerleaders to start up a slightly more degrading chant towards the recently departed team captain, the crowd cheering along and laughing as the two teams looked around in confusion. Nick was quickly updating the radio, flashing a triumphant grin to the boys in the stands, who were clutching at their sides as they laughed.

*

Rule number two in warfare? Never ever underestimate your opponent. 

Their glory didn’t last long. By the end of the school day on Monday, they had witnessed no less than five boys go up and offer their “counseling” services to Sebastian, who was fast regaining his position at the top of the school. 

Sebastian, himself, had no idea why he had acted the way he had, but given the offers he’d received on Monday, frankly, he didn’t really care. As he shut his locker, another boy walked up to him, hips swaying until he came to a stop in front of him.   
“What you did on Saturday,” he murmured, looking up at Sebastian from under his eyelashes. “It was the single most courageous thing I’ve ever seen any man do.”

From across the corridor, Blaine watched in disgust as yet another boy slipped his phone number into Sebastian’s front pocket, fingers lingering as he did. It was unbelievable; Sebastian seemed untouchable. 

*

The following day, Sebastian tracked down Kurt, Nick and Jeff individually. He’d been up until 2a.m. the previous night with his new ‘peer counselor’ and it had given him time to do some thinking. By thinking, he meant three rounds of phone sex, but it had helped him towards some decisions all the same. It was time for changes and those three were starting to get far too clingy.

“So, I’ve been doing some ‘me’ work,” Sebastian explained gently to Kurt - or Nick? Which one was the blond one? “And we’ve had a really great time together. But, you know there’s only one guy out there for me and I just don’t think you’re him.”  
He paused, waiting for a response, while the other boy just stared back at him in shock.  
“So, we’re good right?” Sebastian grinned.

In future, Sebastian noted, never break up with three guys in the space of a single afternoon. Six slaps was just too much for one day.

*

Blaine had been planning on having a quiet night in, to catch up on some homework, a plan that fell apart when first Kurt, then Nick and finally Jeff all came storming around to his house, throwing themselves onto his bed with frustrated sighs.

“I can’t believe that bastard broke up with me,” Nick huffed, digging his spoon into the pot of Nutella in his hand furiously.  
“I couldn’t even enjoy the break up sex,” Jeff grumbled, sighing into the tub of Ben & Jerry’s in his arms.  
Kurt hummed in agreement, chewing on his chocolate thoughtfully; meanwhile Blaine sat silently at the end of the bed, trying and failing to find something helpful to say.

“Instead of doing all this, we should have just broken his heart,” Kurt murmured finally.  
The boys paused, looking around at him.   
“That might actually work,” Nick breathed, sitting up straighter and putting the pot of down.  
“But he broke up with everyone,” Blaine pointed out, frowning as they all turned to look at him instead.

“Not everyone,” Nick grinned, immediately cutting off Blaine’s protests. “We are three guys who know exactly how he works. Together, we could crush him!”  
Blaine laughed bitterly, folding his arms across his chest. “I guess...but why would he go for someone like me?”  
“If there’s one thing Sebastian can’t resist, it’s a cheerleader,” Kurt commented in a sing-song voice.  
“Woah!” Blaine yelled, rolling over to bury his face into his pillow. “No one said anything about being a cheerleader,” he groaned.


	4. Part Four

“Was this really necessary?” Blaine grumbled as he walked down the hallway on Monday morning, Kurt at this side. He tugged at the admittedly soft material of the cheerleader uniform, wishing it was just a little less, well...tight.   
“Yes,” Kurt replied bluntly, glancing over at Blaine before sighing and pulling him to one side. “Stop second guessing yourself. You look hot. I mean, the only thing that would make your ass look better is if you took my advice about the thong-”  
“No, thank you, Kurt, but no,” Blaine cut him off, a flush creeping from the tips of his ears right down his collar.   
Kurt shrugged, smirking a little. “Not that it matters. After Sebastian first saw mine and I explained about the visible lines thing, he now just assumes we all wear them,” he finished, smiling sweetly.

Blaine huffed, folding his arms across his chest, a little self conscious of how the uniform stretched across his broad shoulders and down towards his waist so obviously. “I don’t have visible lines, just look.”  
With that, he whirled around, sauntering down the corridor away from Kurt, exaggeratedly swinging his hips on each step, the pants snug around his firm, round ass, but - just as he’d said - with no visible underwear lines.

“Who’s your new cheerleader?” Sebastian murmured from behind Kurt, where he’d snuck up while the other boy had been assessing the underwear situation.  
“That’s Blaine,” Kurt explained, both of the boys watching as Blaine bent over to help retrieve a book that had fallen from a passing student’s arms. He could practically hear Sebastian salivating.   
“Blaine, hm? He’s cute.”

Kurt snorted, turning around to face Sebastian with a practiced smirk sliding onto his face. “Don’t even think about it. He only dates college boys.” He knew exactly how to play him and by telling him that Blaine was someone he wouldn’t be able to get? It was only going to make him want the other boy ten times more.   
“We’ll see about that,” Sebastian breathed. Bingo.

When Kurt made it to the other end of the hallway, Blaine was on him in seconds, sprouting a million questions, one after another.   
“Did he say anything about me? Should I go and talk to him? What do we do now?” he rambled, his eyes lit up hopefully.   
Kurt rolled his eyes. “He said you were cute.”  
“Cute? He thinks I’m cute?” Blaine squealed, his jaw falling open.   
Narrowing his eyes, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s arm, dragging him towards the empty classroom where they’d agreed to meet Nick and Jeff.

“Gentlemen. I’m not sure Blaine here is quite ready for this,” Kurt called out to them as he gently pushed the other boy into a chair.  
“What do you mean?” Nick asked slowly, looking over at Blaine in concern.  
“Blaine. Tell them what he said about you.”  
“That I’m...cute?” Blaine shrugged noncommittally, pointedly sitting on his hands to stop himself from flailing around. “Whatever. He’s an asshole.”

“Oh crap,” Jeff groaned, letting his head fall into his hands.   
“Blaine, have you ever dated a guy like Sebastian?” Nick sighed, staring at him intently.  
“Have you ever dated anyone?” Kurt added from next to him.  
“Define...anyone,” Blaine mumbled.

There was a pause as the four looked at one another, before Blaine launched into full scale panic mode, jumping up from his seat and pacing the room hysterically, as the other boys tried frantically to calm him down.  
“Blaine, shut up!” Nick yelled finally, whacking him over the back of the head with a little more force than would probably have been necessary. “Just listen very carefully.”

*

The first time Sebastian properly spoke to Blaine, he was alone, juggling various books and bags as he walked towards his locker.  
“Blaine, right?” Sebastian called, falling into step at his side.  
Nick had told him to always count to three before he replied, so he didn’t sound too eager.  
One, two-  
“You’re new. I mean, not new, but new to the cheerleading squad.”  
One, two, three-  
“Okay, don’t tell me. Tell me Friday night. I’m captain of the team, you’re the new cheerleader. I’m obligated to take you out for dinner.”

Sebastian moved in front of Blaine, effectively blocking his path, his hands planted firmly on his upper arms. For a moment, Blaine was completely speechless, mind blank and stomach knotting uncomfortably. He’d never seen Sebastian up close like that before and the truth was, he was gorgeous. Bright green eyes and a pattern of freckles, defined cheekbones and a jaw that look like it could have been hand sculpted.

“Thank you,” Blaine stammered finally, regaining his composure. “But I’ll have to pass.” With a firm, tight lipped smile, he pushed past him, continuing down the corridor.  
“Are you busy or...?” Sebastian called after him, frozen in place as he stared after Blaine helplessly.  
“Sure,” Blaine shrugged, glancing back over his shoulder. “I’m busy.”

Sebastian ignored the nauseating sense of rejection that he could feel stirring in the pit of his stomach, taking one last look at Blaine before glancing around to make sure no one had seen their little interaction and taking off in the opposite direction.

Nick stood at one side of the corridor, hitting stop on the video he’d been filming on his phone. He could tell that Sebastian was getting more and more frustrated by the second. And the more frustrated he got, the more he was going to want to win.

*

Blaine dodged Sebastian’s various advances over the next couple of days; several more offers of dinner, a few pleading invitations to the movies and one memorable incident when the lacrosse captain ‘accidentally’ walked into the cheerleader’s private locker room wearing nothing but a towel draped low across his hips. 

He had to admit, that one had been significantly harder to say no to, when all he wanted to do was run over to him and kiss that line of freckles right down his chest and just keep going. Blaine had decided it was best not to share that little fantasy with the other boys, given their reaction the last time he’d weakened.

Blaine was sitting in last period English on a Thursday afternoon when there was a knock on the door; the class turning to see a freshman standing holding a giant bouquet of white roses.   
“Delivery for Blaine Anderson,” he mumbled and with a mildly irritated wave of his hand, the teacher let him bring them in, laying them down on Blaine’s desk.  
He couldn’t help but bring one up to his nose, smiling a little at the sweet, fragrant smell. It wasn’t just one bouquet, however. By the end of the class, Blaine couldn’t have moved if he’d wanted to, surrounded by a total of eighteen bouquets, making up literally hundreds of flowers. 

The loudspeaker in the corner crackled to life, just as they were packing up their books. Or, at least, the rest of the class were packing up their books - Blaine was sitting in his miniature indoor garden in awe and confusion, trying desperately not to giggle out loud.

“Blaine, wherever you are, you should call me,” Sebastian’s voice came from the speakers, smooth and charming as ever, even as he recited his phone number out to the entire school.  
Blaine watched in amusement as half of the class scribbled down the number hastily; Sebastian was sure to get a lot of phone calls that evening. Just not from Blaine.

The next morning, Sebastian caught up to Blaine as he headed towards his first class.  
“Did you like the flowers?” Sebastian asked, just a little too hopeful and eager.  
Blaine shrugged, flipping one of his books open so he wouldn’t be tempted to look up at the other boy. “I guess. If you’re into that sort of thing.”  
Sebastian chuckled a little uneasily. “Because I didn’t get a call.”  
“I didn’t have a pen,” Blaine replied, smiling at him once before walking off.

*

Eventually, however, they were going to have to let Sebastian win, and the opportunity for that came at the following week’s lacrosse game.   
“Hey Blaine,” Sebastian called out breathlessly as he ran over to the cheerleaders, regardless of the fact that the game was still going on around him. “How are you?”  
Blaine simply stared at him, eventually realising Sebastian wasn’t going to leave without an answer. “I’m good...how are you?”

Sebastian shrugged, turning around smoothly to catch the ball from one of his teammates before lobbing it back. “Not so good. See, there’s this guy I really like, but apparently he doesn’t even know I exist.”  
Blaine flushed, glancing at Kurt helplessly. “That’s too bad.”

“Sebastian, I understand your emotional needs,” his coach yelled from nearby, clearly being careful after the outburst the previous month. “But, please, we need you to win this game.”  
Sebastian nodded, turning back to Blaine. “We’re having a bonfire in the forest tonight. Come with me.”  
“I...uh...” Blaine looked between the scoreboard, the remaining time left in the game and Sebastian helplessly. “Okay, fine! Yes!”

With a triumphant grin, Sebastian ran back out onto the middle of the pitch, throwing in the winning goal as the crowd exploded into cheers around them. As the cheerleaders jumped up and down at the side, Kurt found Blaine’s elbow, tugging him close to whisper into his ear.   
“You’ve so got him.”

*

The boys had insisted on coming over to help Blaine get ready for his first date with Sebastian, which he’d gone along with in the hopes for some more guidance on how to act around him. What he hadn’t expected was for Nick to start attaching a tiny micro-camera to his bow tie, which he then hooked up into a live feed on his phone. 

“Seriously? Isn’t this going a little too far?” Blaine asked, slightly bemused, while Jeff and Kurt fussed over his hair, taming the curls gently against his head.   
“How else are we going to have eyes and ears on you at all times?” Nick frowned, tutting under his breath. 

“So, are you ready?” Kurt asked, smoothing his hands over Blaine’s shoulders reassuringly.  
“Yes,” Blaine replied, with a confident smile. “I play hard to get, I count to three...”  
“No!” all three of the boys shouted.   
“He’s got you now, you’re going out with him,” Nick explained, in an exasperated tone.  
“So, I count to...four?” Blaine offered helplessly.

“Just remember that you should always be the one in control,” Jeff smiled encouragingly.   
Nick tugged on Blaine’s shoulder, turning him to face him. “Just pretend I’m Sebastian, okay?” He cleared his throat, before deepening his voice slightly. “What do you want to do tonight? Your choice.”  
Blaine paused, thinking for a moment, before smiling smugly. “What do you think I want? And don’t be wrong.”

Nick looked a little taken aback, the boys glancing between one another appreciatively. Kurt let out a long whistle, patting Blaine’s ass gently causing the other boy to yelp in surprise. “Damn, we’ve trained you well.”

*

The forest was beautiful in the evening light; the bonfire casting a warm glow across the open area the group had chosen; the smell of wood smoke twisting and melding with the pine tree scent all around them. 

Blaine tried to ignore the fact that it wasn’t really a date, not when it was all just a game to get Sebastian to fall for him. He just wanted to forget about the other three boys that could see and hear everything that was happening. Maybe, in another universe, Sebastian would actually like him and not just do anything it took to get into his pants.

Sebastian, it turned out, was a remarkable gentleman, if lacking a little in the modesty department. He’d complimented how Blaine looked three times since he’d arrived and kept his hands to himself, apart from the just there brush of his hand across his lower back to guide him towards the side of the bonfire.

Blaine found himself actually enjoying his time with the other boy; sitting in between Sebastian’s legs, snug against his chest, at the side of the bonfire, the light all but faded around them. It was getting cool out and many of the other boys (and, in some cases, their dates) had already left, the atmosphere quieter in the clearing.

Sebastian ran his fingers lightly up Blaine’s arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake, a shiver creeping up his spine in a way that wasn’t just from the cold.  
“Can I give you a ride home?” Sebastian murmured, his breath ghosting across Blaine’s ear in soft puffs.   
Blaine turned his head slightly to reply, his breath hitching as his nose bumped into Sebastian’s, their eyes locking onto one another’s. He could feel the warmth of Sebastian’s breath against his lips and something instinctive kicked in, a desperate urge to close that small space between them.

Blaine swallowed roughly, his mouth dry. “Sure,” he mumbled finally, turning his head back and letting out a breath.  
Sebastian chuckled softly; Blaine didn’t so much hear it as feel it through his back that was against his body. “I just need to make sure Nate can get back with someone else. Meet me at the car in ten.”  
With that he was gone, Blaine instantly missing the warmth of his body next to his own.

*

Blaine shuffled next to Sebastian’s car nervously as he waited for the other boy to appear. He jumped slightly as the bushes next to him ruffled, Jeff’s familiar blond head popping out. “Hey!” he whispered, brushing leaves off himself as he moved over to Blaine. “Are you okay? You’re doing great.”

Blaine just nodded, not sure what else to say. “Uh...do you think he’ll try to...do anything?”  
Jeff laughed softly under his breath, shaking his head. “I doubt it. Probably just a kiss goodnight, that’ll be about it.”  
He nodded again, trying not to panic even though his heart rate had picked up significantly and his palms were suddenly sweaty.

“You’re a good kisser, right?” Jeff prompted, glancing around to make sure Sebastian wasn’t yet approaching them.  
“I-I don’t know, how does anyone know?”   
“Well...do people tell you you’re a good kisser?”   
Blaine froze, his jaw dropping open. “Oh god, I’m a bad kisser! I don’t know what I’m doing, I’ll-”

He was cut off as Jeff’s hands came up to cup his face, his body suddenly right up next to his own. “We don’t have time for this, so just listen really closely,” he murmured, rubbing his thumbs over Blaine’s cheekbones in comforting strokes. “Just take it really slowly. He’ll lean in and then you want to brush your lips against his, but not fully, just to tease him.” Jeff demonstrated, Blaine flushing at the feeling of the taller boy’s breath mixing with his own as their dry, cold lips nearly met. 

“Then, you lean in properly,” Jeff continued, his voice low and gentle. “And give him one, short, kiss.” He pressed forward, their lips sliding together for only a moment before Jeff was pulling back. “Got it?” he asked brightly.  
Blaine reeled a little, blinking a few times. “Uh-huh. Okay. Got it.”

“Blaine?” Sebastian called, from nearby in the forest. “The car’s open, you can just get in.”  
“Shit,” Jeff hissed, glancing around in a panic as he realised there was nowhere nearby he could hide where Sebastian wouldn’t immediately spot him.   
“Trunk, get in the trunk,” Blaine whispered, shoving him towards the car before sliding into the passenger seat in the front. 

Jeff, in the trunk, grabbed his phone with a disgruntled sigh, tapping off a quick message to the other two boys: Go to Blaine’s and I’ll try and get out there. As long as I don’t die from the smell of Sebastian’s lacrosse stuff first. 

The car ride was mostly quiet, Sebastian flicking through radio stations until he found something soft and acoustic to stick on in the background, which had Blaine looking up in surprise.  
“What?” Sebastian laughed, with a wry smile.  
Blaine shrugged, looking down at his lap. “Wouldn’t strike me as your kind of thing.”  
“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to judge a book by it’s cover?” Sebastian teased, hesitating only a moment before reaching across to rest his hand comfortably on Blaine’s knee.

It was like his whole leg was on fire, even from the lightest of touches, Sebastian’s fingers trailing along the inseam of Blaine’s jeans. He glanced across the car briefly, his eyes meeting Sebastian’s before he tore them away, trying to hide his grin. After the moment in the forest and then Jeff’s demonstration, Blaine wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but he didn’t know when he’d get the chance. Then again...he’d have to provide some distraction to allow Jeff time to get himself out of the trunk. 

“Walk me to my door,” Blaine commanded, grinning inwardly at Sebastian’s surprised expression at hearing him be so firm, before he nodded, jumping out of the car and walking around to open the passenger door for him.

The two walked side by side up to the end of the path, before Sebastian stopped them, his hand firm on Blaine’s arm. “I could walk you to your door, but then I’d be tempted to kiss you. I just don’t want to risk anything by going too fast,” Sebastian said softly, in such a way that for a moment Blaine got caught up in thinking he was being genuine.

Blaine glanced over Sebastian’s shoulder where Jeff had managed to tug himself out of the trunk of the car, but now appeared to have got his jeans stuck. He motioned desperately as he continued tugging at the stubborn material. He had to do something to stall Sebastian from turning around. Something, anything.

“I always like a little risk,” Blaine breathed, his hand firmly locking onto the back of Sebastian’s neck as he leaned up to press his lips just softly to Sebastian’s. Their lips fit together perfectly, the gentle kiss deepening just a little as Sebastian sucked Blaine’s lower lip into his mouth with a quiet, content sigh. His arms were just circling Blaine’s waist when the sound of hissing came from around them, water shooting down onto them from every angle.

The boys jumped, running and laughing up the steps to the safety of the front doorstep, looking back where the sprinklers were turning in random circles over the lawn. Sebastian shook the water from his hair, before his grin softened a little, his hand smoothing over Blaine’s jaw as he leaned back in to kiss him again. They broke apart a second later as a buzz ran through the two of them, electricity snapping between their lips, Blaine convulsing a little from the force of it. 

It turned out the water had got into the micro-camera, causing the little electric shocks, but Sebastian had no idea why, as he walked away from Blaine’s door, his lips were tingling in a way he’d never experienced before. There was something different about Blaine, in a way he just couldn’t explain.

Inside the house, Blaine tore out the wires, letting out a sigh of relief before he fell down on the bottom step of the staircase, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.   
“You okay?” Cooper asked, walking out of the kitchen to find his younger brother, damp and flushed, with wires hanging out of his shirt.  
Blaine just nodded, grinning dopily at him before picking himself up and heading up the stairs, humming under his breath.

As for Jeff, he made it to Nick’s car that was parked across the road, before Sebastian noticed. That was, all except for his jeans, that were still stuck in the door of the trunk, whacking off the road as Sebastian drove off around the block.  
“It’s not even my date and he still gets me out of my pants,” Jeff grumbled as he climbed into the backseat, pointedly ignoring Kurt and Nick’s giggles.


	5. Part Five

Ever since their first date, Sebastian had been calling Blaine a lot - but, not just calling. It had gotten to the extent that Blaine had had to explain to Cooper why not to be worried by the slightly mysterious black car that kept hovering around the front of the house.

One such evening, the four boys were all together at Blaine’s, surrounded by half empty pizza boxes and a stack of movies they were making their way through. When Sebastian called for the fifth time that evening, they agreed Blaine could finally answer.

“Hello?”  
“Blaine! It’s me. Sebastian.”  
There was a pause, Blaine biting down on his lip to stop from letting out a giggle, feigning confusion over who was calling.   
“Sebastian Smythe. From Dalton?”  
“Oh, right, hey.”  
“Did you figure out if you’re doing anything on Friday?”  
“Uh-huh, I did, and...” he trailed off as the boys crawled over to the window, peering through to see Sebastian parked just across the road from Blaine’s house. “Oh, crap.”

“Is everything okay?” Sebastian actually sounded genuinely concerned.   
“Mm, just some creep that’s been hanging around the house. I think he’s in a black BMV, or something like that.”  
“Uh...” Sebastian stammered; they could see the look of panic on his face from the window. “Do you want me to swing by and check it out?”  
“No, I think we’re just going to call the cops.”

They heard Sebastian curse, before he mumbled something about having left the stove on, the phone disconnecting sharply. The boys watched in fits of laughter as he started his car with fumbling, panicked hands, reversing wildly into the trashcan behind him before he took off down the road. Their glee was only slightly dampened by Cooper calling sweetly up the stairs to tell them to go and pick up the rubbish.

*

Now that Sebastian was resorting to full-on stalking, Blaine really had no choice but to agree to a proper date, just the two of them. All Sebastian had told him was to dress nice and that he’d pick him up at eight. 

“You look good, Blaine,” Cooper reassured him with a soft smile, as he stood waiting in the hallway for Sebastian, fiddling with his bow tie nervously. “Relax. Have fun.”  
Blaine just nodded, meeting Cooper’s eyes in the mirror in front of him.

“It’s not a real date,” Blaine mumbled, reminding himself more than Cooper.  
Cooper shrugged, resting his hands on Blaine’s shoulders gently. “Doesn’t mean you don’t want it to be.”  
Blaine flushed, opening his mouth to retort, but quickly found there was nothing he could say.

“Just don’t forget who you really are, when you’re doing all of this,” Cooper murmured.  
“I was no one, so there’s really nothing to worry about,” Blaine replied quietly, shrugging away from his brother.  
“You are not defined by how many people know you exist, Blaine.”

Cooper smiled at the sound of a car pulling up, opening the door for Blaine. “Have fun with Sebastian.”   
He didn’t say it, but he might as well have: give him a chance.

*

Blaine saw Nick’s car tucked up in the far corner of the parking lot when they pulled in to the same restaurant where he’d first spoken to Sebastian. It made sense, in many ways, that he’d take him to the same place he took all of his other dates...although it didn’t quite explain the dress code.

Sebastian looked mesmerising; a perfectly fitted black suit that hugged the length of his legs and the broadness of his shoulders. A crisp white shirt, no tie, and the collar left open so Blaine could see the line of freckles leading down his neck. Needless to say, Blaine was finding it pretty difficult to keep his eyes off the other boy.

Instead of taking his usual table inside, Sebastian led Blaine straight through the restaurant, past Thad who gaped at the sight of the short boy walking hand in hand with Dalton’s lacrosse captain, to the docks at the back.  
“Oh my god,” Blaine breathed, his feet stilling as he took in the boat waiting for them, hung with fairy lights, with food and even a bottle of champagne on the table on the deck.  
“Shall we?” Sebastian murmured, laughing lightly as he tugged Blaine towards the boat.

*

Meanwhile, Kurt, Nick and Jeff were running after where they’d seen Blaine disappear, letting out a string of colourful exclamations when they reached the patio doors at the back, just in time to watch the boat sailing away from the dock.  
“I never got the boat!” Kurt yelled indignantly, turning to the other two who were shaking their heads in disbelief.

“You look breathtaking,” they heard Sebastian murmur from the live feed through Nick’s phone, followed by Blaine’s soft laugh.   
“He’s in charming bastard mode,” Jeff commented, a little anxiously.  
The screen began to fuzz and crackle, the image of Sebastian’s grin fading away as the feed went dead, the boys staring at in silence.   
“It’s fine,” Nick declared unconvincingly. “Blaine knows how to handle him. It’s going to be fine.”  
With a heavy sigh, the three boys sat themselves down on the edge of the water, reluctantly watching the boat fade into the distance.

*

Blaine felt like he was floating. The boat wasn’t moving very fast, just enough for him to feel a gentle breeze on his skin. The food had been perfect - the exact dishes Blaine would have chosen from the menu of the restaurant, where Sebastian had admitted to getting the meal from. He was two glasses of champagne in and his head felt a little bubbly, but not in an at all unpleasant way. 

“So, when do you cue the dolphins?” he teased, leaning across the table a little, the warmth of the alcohol buzzing through his system enough to dispel any nerves he might previously have had around Sebastian. Or maybe it was just that, for some unexplainable reason, he felt truly comfortable in his company.  
Sebastian’s face fell momentarily, his cheeks colouring. “It’s too much, isn’t it?”   
“No, no,” Blaine reassured him quickly, reaching across the table without hesitation to take his hand. “It’s...amazing. But, are you so afraid to just hang out and be yourself?”

Sebastian sighed, smiling softly as he laced his fingers with Blaine’s. “Fair enough. It is terrifying trying to impress you, though.”  
“Me?” Blaine questioned in disbelief, shaking his head.  
“You just moved here out of the blue, you’ve got everything figured out and to top it all off, it’s like I just can’t get you out of my head.”  
Blaine paused, a bashful grin spreading across his face. It was like he was seeing the real Sebastian, not the lacrosse captain or the serial cheater, but the boy underneath.

“Dance with me?” Sebastian broke the silence, tugging Blaine up from his chair without waiting for a reply.   
Blaine let out a small squeak as Sebastian whirled him around before settling him firmly into his arms, one hand warm against the small of his back. He looked up, letting his eyes rest on Sebastian’s and take in the small flecks of gold running through the vibrant green. He noted Sebastian’s eyes flickering down and took the hint, leaning up to press their lips together slowly.

The dancing soon became just kissing, Sebastian pushing forward until he had Blaine pressed up against the side of the boat, the wind whipping past them more noticeably there. Blaine was breathless by the time Sebastian pulled away, letting his bottom lip drop from his mouth with an almost obscene pop.

Sebastian moved to Blaine’s neck, nimble fingers unfastening the bow tie and a few buttons to mouth at the soft skin, nuzzling against him in a way that was nearly affectionate.   
“You smell so good,” he murmured against his skin, sending a shiver down Blaine’s spine as he held onto Sebastian’s broad shoulders desperately, laughing breathlessly.  
He was sure that if he were to pull away properly, his knees would completely give way. Sebastian rocked his hips forward a little, Blaine stifling a groan, almost ashamed that he was already half hard in his pants.

“We should head back,” Sebastian breathed, pulling back, his arms looser around Blaine’s body.  
Blaine paused, frowning a little. Had he done something wrong? “Okay,” he replied quietly, dropping his gaze down.  
“Hey,” Sebastian coaxed, gently tilting Blaine’s head up again. “I really like you, Blaine. I don’t want to rush anything. Seriously.”

As they moved back towards the dock, Blaine turned Sebastian’s words over in his head. Everything he said seemed so genuine, so completely true, and the more he considered that it might be, the more he fell for him. Exactly the thing he was not supposed to be doing.

*

When Blaine walked in through the front door of his house that evening, he was hit by three different voices, all firing overlapping questions at him madly. He blinked a few times, his mind still hazy from his evening with Sebastian. He looked over the top of the boys’ heads to where Cooper stood at the top of the stairs, smiling at him gently before leaving them to it.

“Blaine, tell us something!” Kurt snapped finally, clicking his fingers in front of Blaine’s face irritably.  
“It was...nice,” Blaine shrugged, smiling to himself as he moved to flop down onto the couch in the living room, folding his legs under himself.  
“What’s wrong with your face?” Nick asked, peering at him intently.  
“What do you mean?” Blaine patted at his face, suddenly a little self conscious.

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” Jeff murmured, more of a statement than an actual question.  
“What? No!” Blaine protested, although his face coloured significantly, red up to the tips of his ears.  
“He doesn’t really like you, remember?” Kurt sneered, rolling his eyes.  
“I don’t like him either,” Blaine huffed, Kurt’s words stinging more than they should have. “Now, if you’d all like to leave, I’m tired and I want to go to bed.”

He stormed out of the living room, his feet echoing up the stairs, leaving the three boys to look between one another slowly.  
“It’s alright, I know what to do,” Nick assured the other two, leading them out of the house quietly.

*

With the focus on lacrosse at Dalton being so strong, the locker rooms at the school were split into three sections. One being for the lacrosse team, one for the cheerleading squad and one for everyone else. Luckily for Nick, some pervert a few years back had knocked a small hole between the lacrosse room and the cheerleading room, leaving a perfect space for him to spy on Sebastian and his friends. 

There were a series of hollers and yells as the boys walked in, dirty and sweaty from the field.   
“Away game this weekend, boys!” one of them called out, starting off another chorus of cheers.  
“So, Sebastian, who will be the lucky boy this time?”  
Sebastian grinned, pulling off his shirt and tossing it into his locker. “Blaine Anderson.”

There were a few groans and rolled eyes, the boys shaking their heads in disappointment.   
“What?” Sebastian growled defensively. “What’s wrong with Blaine?”  
“You’re so whipped!” someone called from the back corner of the changing room, the other boys agreeing.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Sebastian shouted, standing up on the bench to get the whole team’s attention. “I am not whipped. Sebastian Smythe is not whipped. But good things take time, boys.” He paused, smirking widely. “And Blaine’s ass is a very, very good thing.”

Nick rolled his eyes, his jaw set. Exactly as he’d thought.  
“Just what are you saying, captain?” one of the boys teased, his question clearly a challenge.  
“I’m saying that I hope you’re all deep sleepers,” Sebastian started, with a grin. “Because he’s going to be screaming my name from dusk ‘til dawn.”  
“Bingo,” Nick whispered, flipping his video camera shut, as the boys continued to cheer for their captain.


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note! This part contains some cross-dressing...

By the end of the away game, which the Dalton team won with by a wide margin, Blaine was exhausted, his voice hoarse from cheering with the rest of the squad. They’d performed at half time, his mind racing to keep up with the moves as he tried not to get distracted by the way Sebastian was staring at him the entire time. His legs were sluggish as he gathered up his things to head back to the hotel with everyone else, surrounded by talk of various parties that would be happening in various different rooms. Honestly, he just wanted to go to bed, but it seemed Sebastian had other plans.

“Hey gorgeous,” Sebastian murmured, appearing at his side, resting his hand hot and possessive on Blaine’s hip.  
Blaine’s already flushed cheeks brightened a little more as he smiled up at him in response.  
“You look tired,” Sebastian commented, unashamedly letting his eyes trail over his body. “You should rest up for later.”  
“What’s later?” Blaine asked, a little confused.   
The boys had told him they had something planned to test Sebastian but refused to explain to him just what it was. It seemed Sebastian also had plans for them that night.

Sebastian chuckled, turning and firmly pulling Blaine against his body. He barely had a moment to adjust before Sebastian’s mouth was on his, claiming him roughly, tongue sliding against his in a way that felt dirty, out in the open as they were.   
“I’ll see you later, babe,” Sebastian whispered into his ear, patting his ass gently before he sauntered off, with just one last wink over his shoulder towards Blaine.

Blaine swallowed dryly, his feet stilling as he stared after Sebastian, his mind slowly deciphering what his actions had meant. Oh. Maybe that’s what the boys were expecting him to do, as well. Not just fuck with his mind, but fuck him. Blaine took a deep breath, all but running back towards his hotel room. In theory, he was completely prepared to have sex with Sebastian. In practice? Not so much.

*

Kurt, Nick and Jeff arrived at the door of his hotel room a few hours later, interrupting Blaine’s busy evening of pacing the hotel room and nibbling on his thumb anxiously. He’d showered when he got in, so caught up in his own thoughts that he’d started to wrinkle, and had even meant to nap, but he just couldn’t get his brain to shut up for long enough to do so.

“You smell nice,” Kurt commented when he let them in, the three of them throwing themselves down onto Blaine’s bed without a moment’s hesitation.  
“Uh, hotel shower gel,” Blaine shrugged, his mind still far away from reality.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Jeff asked suspiciously, noting the way Blaine had his hands balled into fists in the sleeves of his sweatshirt.  
“I think Sebastian wants me to have sex with him tonight,” he blurted out, flushing as the boys started laughing in response.

“Of course he does,” Nick rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t mean you’re going to.”  
“Oh,” Blaine replied quietly, not sure if he was relieved or disappointed.   
“You can’t have sex with him,” Kurt explained bluntly. “If you have sex with him, he wins.”  
Blaine just nodded, sitting down on the armchair across from the bed, hugging his knees to his chest.

Kurt sighed, looking over at Nick with a noncommittal shrug. “I think it’s time you showed him.”  
Jeff nodded in agreement and with a reluctant sigh, Nick pulled out his phone, beckoning a bewildered Blaine over to sit next to him. They watched his expression as he took in the video from the locker room earlier in the week; watched how his eyes softened and the corners of his mouth turned up a little when Sebastian initially defended him; watched how his face quickly fell, his mouth turning down in a firm line.   
“What do you want me to do?” Blaine asked quietly, anger flitting across his face.

*

The boys left Blaine to change in the bathroom, setting everything else up while he was gone; their timing impeccable. When Sebastian answered the Skype call, Blaine was just walking out of the bathroom and the three boys standing behind the laptop had to physically stop themselves from making noises of approval at how he looked. Apparently, Sebastian liked it just as much, based on the low whistle he let out, a wide smirk crossing his face.

Blaine was quite a sight to behold in that moment. Tight, black boxer briefs; topped with a dark grey shirt that was cropped to fall just above Blaine’s navel, leaving a strip of skin exposed, a hint of dark hair leading down into his underwear. However, the shirt was just a little too wide, the left side draping down, contrasting with the smooth, olive skin of Blaine’s shoulder, leading up to the long column of his neck. His hair was loose, curls light and free; face the mask of innocence, his cheeks deliciously flushed. 

Following the frenzied, mimed instructions of the boys behind the laptop, Blaine moved to perch on the edge of the bed, folding his legs up under himself.   
“Hey,” he murmured, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. He wouldn’t have to actually do anything; he just had to make Sebastian believe his act.

“Hello yourself,” Sebastian practically growled from the screen, leaning back in his seat with a wink. “Are you alone?”  
“Yeah,” Blaine sighed, pouting a little. “I’m so lonely.”  
“Maybe I could come and keep you company, then.”  
“That could be fun,” Blaine giggled, pausing for a moment. “Except that coach is watching the hallway. You’d never get past. Not unless you went out onto the balcony and climbed across?”

Sebastian laughed, a little uneasily, raising an eyebrow. “Uh-huh. Right.”  
Blaine sighed, again. “Yeah, that’s a little crazy. I’m tired anyway.” He faked a yawn, stretching so the shirt rode up over his torso.   
Sebastian’s eyes fell straight to the patch of exposed skin, like a magpie drawn to shiny objects.

“Five rooms along, right?” Sebastian asked, glancing apprehensively in the direction of where the window would be in his own room.  
“Four,” Blaine corrected. “Oh, and before you go, there’s a present under your bed.”  
Sebastian’s confident grin was back before he reached behind him, pulling out a small gift bag. He pulled out a vibrant red, lace thong, his smirk only widening at it. “A little preview?”

Blaine laughed, toying with the waistband of his own, clearly more masculine, underwear. “Oh no, I want you to wear them.”  
Sebastian froze, looking at him in shock. “Me? No way.”  
“Haven’t you ever done this before?”  
Sebastian shook his head fiercely, looking down at the underwear in his hand.   
“That’s so cute. You’re so...” Blaine trailed off, smiling sweetly. “Inexperienced.”

“I am not inexperienced!” Sebastian protested. “But I’m not wearing these.”  
Blaine pouted, sliding to lie down on his side, his finger tracing over the edge of his underwear where it stopped on his thigh. “That’s too bad. Have fun playing with yourself, then.”  
“Wait!” Sebastian called out, a determined look on his face. “Give me five minutes.”

*

Sebastian cursed under his breath as he slipped out onto the balcony, the air cool and sharp on his bare ass. He’d at least thought to wrap a towel around his waist, but the wind still picked up under it, sending shivers through his whole body. Luckily, the balcony had a wide edge that ran across the width of the building, making his climb to Blaine’s bedroom pretty much safe, if a little uncomfortable.

The lights were out when he slid through the doors of the fourth room along, just a sliver peeking through from under the bathroom door. Sebastian grinned to himself, throwing the towel over the armchair before he hopped up onto the bed, lying on his side and propping one leg up to show off the underwear. If he had to wear it, he’d be damned if he didn’t wear it well.

The darkness combined with Sebastian’s growing excitement over the thought of how he would be spending his night made him careless. He didn’t think to look around the room, or to take in the little details that might have made him question whether he was in the right one at all.

Sebastian didn’t notice it wasn’t Blaine’s room until his lacrosse coach walked out of the bathroom, his face contorting through stages of disgust, horror and anger as he took in his team captain lying on his bed, in a thong. 

*

Next door, the boys glanced at the clock. It had been nearly ten minutes since Sebastian had signed off Skype and still it was quiet. Then they heard it; the roar of the coach’s voice from next door. 

They, along with the majority of the other students, fled out into the hallway to find the coach tugging Sebastian roughly back towards his own room, while the boy in question tried desperately to cover himself up with his hands as best as he could, all the while frantically attempting to explain the situation away.

There was a flash of camera phones; laughter and gasps of shock echoing up and down the hallway. Sebastian glanced back, his eyes catching Blaine’s, who stood dressed as he was earlier, except with sweatpants pulled on top.  
“I guess it was five along, sorry,” he mouthed, blowing him a quick kiss before Sebastian was tossed into his room, the slam of the door closing echoing over the noise of the students’ giggles.

*

Rule number three in warfare? Never ever ever underestimate your opponent. 

By the end of the following week, half of the boys at school were wearing a thong underneath their clothes, following in the footsteps of their triumphant captain. The lacrosse team claimed that it helped them to move better but Blaine had heard more than one hushed conversation about how nice the material felt. 

However, while Sebastian’s reputation was still perfectly intact, the away game fiasco had confirmed exactly what the boys had expected: that he was willing to do absolutely anything for one Blaine Anderson.


	7. Part Seven

“Blaine, wait up!”  
Blaine turned around, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth involuntarily as he watched Sebastian jog up to him, dodging through the afternoon crowds of people leaving Dalton for the day. He’d barely seen Sebastian since the debacle at the hotel the weekend before; the boys, meanwhile, were busy putting together the final touches for the final part of their con.

“Hey,” Sebastian grinned when he reached him, leaning down for a soft, quick kiss in greeting.   
Blaine hated that even just the sparkle of Sebastian’s eyes and the dry press of his lips on his own sent something swooping through his stomach.   
“I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
Blaine nodded a little, encouraging him to continue, opting to keep quiet in the hope he wouldn’t blurt out something he didn’t mean. Or, rather, something he did mean, but shouldn’t be feeling.

Sebastian took a deep breath, a more sincere smile crossing his face as he reached out to take Blaine’s hands in his own. “Blaine, ever since the first moment we met, I knew there was something different about you.”  
Blaine decided not to point out that the first time they’d actually met, he’d been serving food to him while he was on a date with another boy.  
“I’ve never felt like this about anyone and honestly, I don’t really know what I’m doing here,” Sebastian chuckled uneasily, slipping his hands free to pull something from his pocket, keeping it hidden in his palm.

“I’m saying things I don’t understand, I’m doing things I can’t explain...” Sebastian trailed off, his eyes locking onto Blaine’s. “I’m in love with you.”  
Blaine froze, his mouth dry as he searched for some way to respond. What could he possibly say in reply to that? That their whole relationship was a lie, just a game to hurt him? That he loved him back? Maybe he did; Blaine couldn’t explain what he was feeling anymore. 

Luckily, Sebastian didn’t really give him a chance to respond, instead letting his hand open, a simple black rope necklace swinging from his fingers, with a silver ring tied onto the end. He reached up to tie it around Blaine’s neck, his fingertips lingering on the metal of the ring.  
“And I want everyone to know that you’re the one for me, Blaine,” he called out, his voice louder now, attracting attention from the students around them. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Boyfriend. In Sebastian’s language, that meant exclusive. It meant doing the one thing that he swore he never did. It meant letting everyone in the school know that they were together and that no one would come between them.  
“Okay,” Blaine whispered, nodding a little as his eyes fell to the ring around his neck. Things had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

*

Blaine wasn’t sure why he left the ring out in the open, over the top of his shirt, instead of tucking it underneath. Maybe because he liked knowing it was there, liked that he could glance down and see a flash of silver. Or, maybe, it was because he knew Sebastian liked that everyone could see it, and that was enough of a reason for him. 

Either way, when he walked into the room that had become his official meeting place with the three boys, the ring was completely on display against the navy blue of his sweater.  
“So, the rumors are true,” Kurt murmured, a little in awe as he walked forward to examine the ring carefully.   
“We’ve got him,” Nick hummed happily, turning back to his laptop. “I’m just putting the finishing touches on the video we’re going to play at his birthday party tomorrow night.”

Blaine nodded silently, sitting down on the armchair in the corner and curling his legs up under himself.  
“Everything okay?” Jeff asked quietly, his smile soft and reassuring.  
Blaine took a breath, before shrugging. “I’m not so sure about all of this.”

There was a pause; the three boys turning to him with expressions of varying degrees of anger and frustration.  
“Why, because you’re in love with him too?” Kurt sneered, rolling his eyes.  
“No, I just...” Blaine trailed off, realising he didn’t have an explanation for what he’d just said. He just knew he didn’t want to lie anymore.  
“Blaine, we’re going through with this and that’s final,” Nick said coldly, his gaze returning to the laptop.

One look at the boys and Blaine knew there was no point in arguing with them. They’d all been hurt by Sebastian and regardless of how he might be acting towards Blaine, that didn’t cancel out what they’d been through with him. They wanted him to know how it felt and no amount of persuading on his part was going to change that.

“One day, you three will let go of Sebastian,” Blaine commented, standing up and heading towards the door.   
“Excuse me?” Kurt asked, one eyebrow raised; all three of them looking a little taken back by what Blaine had said.  
“Either you’re obsessed with dating him or you’re obsessed with destroying him. Either way, it’s all about Sebastian, isn’t it?” 

There was a cold silence; the three on one side of the room, Blaine on the other, the light flickering off the ring around his neck.  
“Go home, Blaine,” Nick said finally. “Leave the rest to us. Just be at Sebastian’s party tomorrow.”  
Blaine didn’t respond in any way, just turned away and walked out of the room.

*

Blaine spent that evening lying on the couch in the living room, tucked up under his duvet with a carton of Ben & Jerry’s in hand, the television blaring in front of him, not that he was paying much attention. He’d told Sebastian he had family commitments and couldn’t talk that night, and then had proceeded to turn his phone off and shove it into an old shoe at the back of his wardrobe. He was staring at the spoonful of ice cream he was licking at slowly, wondering how much he could eat before he’d throw up, when the front door opened and Cooper wandered in.

“Blaine, I don’t want to alarm you, but someone seems to have attached an engagement ring to your neck.”  
Blaine groaned, setting the carton down onto the floor before burying his head in the cushion behind him. Honestly, he’d forgotten he still had it on; it should have been in the shoe along with his phone. “It’s not an engagement ring,” he mumbled into the cushion, feeling the couch shift as Cooper sat down beside him.

“What happened, kiddo?” Cooper asked gently, hauling Blaine’s feet into his lap. It was how they used to sit as kids, when they watched movies together while their mother was out.  
Blaine rolled over with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. “I think I really like him, Coop.”  
Cooper snorted, rolling his eyes. “No shit,” he replied, yelping as Blaine aimed a sharp kick at his stomach.

Blaine went through what Sebastian had said to him, turning the ring over in his fingers as he talked. Cooper was unusually quiet, just nodding occasionally. “But, he’s not in love with me. He’s in love with confident, sassy cheerleader Blaine. That’s not who I am.”  
“The first time you met,” Cooper said softly, turning to Blaine. “In the restaurant that time, right?”  
Blaine hummed in agreement, frowning a little. “So?”  
“Did it ever occur to you that maybe Sebastian noticed you just as much as you noticed him? Even before this whole thing started?”

Cooper held up a hand to cut off whatever snarky reply Blaine was about to say, continuing. “I’m serious, Blaine. He first saw you as the Blaine that you are. He seduced the Blaine that you’re not. And then he took you out and he saw the real Blaine again. Do you see where I’m going with this?”  
Blaine shrugged, fiddling with the edge of his duvet, even though he knew exactly where Cooper was going with it.  
“I think what you and Sebastian have might be more real than you’re willing to admit. More real than those boys you hang around with want to believe.”

Blaine didn’t reply, didn’t even look at Cooper, and a little while later he left the room, patting his younger brother’s head gently on his way past. The truth was, as much as Blaine tried to deny it, Cooper was probably right. He didn’t know what would come of them, but Sebastian had to know the truth - and he needed to hear it from him, not from Kurt, Nick and Jeff.


	8. Part Eight

But, Blaine never did get the chance he had hoped for.

The following day, he searched everywhere for Sebastian. Usually, he was the easiest person in school to find, surrounded by people, laughter and conversation. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, Blaine had got used to being greeted at his locker by the boy himself. He would typically be leaning against the metal, his eyes fixed on Blaine from the moment he turned round the corner at the other end of the hallway, his smirk widening as he neared closer, and greeting him with a kiss when he got there.

Yet, on Sebastian’s birthday, he wasn’t there. Nor was he anywhere to be found on Dalton campus at all. He’d tried calling, but his phone was switched off. Blaine didn’t know whether to be worried about him or to assume he’d taken the day off school to prepare for the party that night. He persistently ignored the little voice in his head that kept wondering if the boys had already told him the truth, reasoning that Nick wouldn’t have let all that work go to waste by abandoning the big finale.

In his last class before lunch, Blaine heard four boys at the back of the room discussing how Hunter, Sebastian’s best friend, had pulled him out for a day of general fun, just the two of them. This was followed by a fairly graphic description of why the boys expected Sebastian would be otherwise preoccupied with after (“or maybe during”) the party; stopped short when Blaine turned around to glare at them pointedly.

As for Blaine himself, he only heard once from Sebastian during the day; just a quick text that came through before Hunter no doubt pulled him off for another activity, and confiscated his phone for good measure.

Sebastian: Out with Hunt for the day, can’t wait to see you tonight, babe. Wear something sexy. 

*

Cooper started as Blaine walked down the stairs, pausing to take in what he was wearing. “So, clearly things with Sebastian went well,” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows comically.  
Blaine frowned, tugging at his shirt a little. “I didn’t get a chance to talk to him.”  
“Oh,” Cooper hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I suppose if things go wrong, at least he can appreciate the view.”

Blaine huffed, running a hand through his hair in frustration and then cursing lightly as he messed up what had been artfully tousled curls; just a touch of product, enough to keep it in control without it being stuck down. Sebastian liked it loose, after all. Blaine had to stop thinking like that. 

“Is it too much?” Blaine mumbled, staring critically at his reflection in the mirror. “He said wear something sexy.”  
Cooper laughed. “You look fine, squirt. Or, you would, if you’d stop brooding.”  
Blaine hissed, grabbing his car keys and casting Cooper one quick wave before heading out of the door.

So, maybe it was all a little...tight. Despite how apprehensive he was about the evening to come, it didn’t stop Blaine from wanting to look nice for Sebastian; didn’t mean he didn’t want to feel the weight his appreciative smirk when he would walk into the party. 

Usually, Blaine would have asked for Kurt or Jeff’s advice in this situation, but he hadn’t spoken to any of the boys since their cold conversation the day before. After staring at his wardrobe in thought for a little while, he’d eventually decided on a pair of skin-tight black jeans, that tapered off just a little above black brogues, leaving a sliver of ankle on show. Added to that was a short-sleeved button up shirt in a vibrant red, the cut on the arms shoving off the expanse of his arms, the clingy material accentuating the breadth of his shoulders. It was buttoned up to the top, but he’d left the bow tie for the night. In hindsight, maybe he shouldn’t have worn such good clothes.

*

Blaine pulled up at the venue a short drive later; the party being held in some club in Westerville that had officially closed down but could be rented out for such events. Rumor had it that for a hefty tip, they’d even open up the bar again, regardless of age, and from the look of the guests when Blaine walked in, it wasn’t just some idle gossip. There were people dancing in the middle of the basement room, bodies pressed close together in the sticky heat of having that many people crammed in such a tight space. Others stood on the outskirts talking, drinking, watching Blaine push his way through the crowd.

Hunter’s voice came over the speakers as he called Sebastian up onto stage; in the crowd, Blaine froze. He could just see Kurt, Nick and Jeff at the side of the stage, sharing a triumphant smirk as they reached up to pass Hunter the disc.   
“Blaine!” Sebastian called, pulling him out of his thoughts.   
He motioned for Blaine to join him on stage, leaning down to help him up. 

“Sebastian, I need to talk to you about something,” he murmured into his ear, over the cheers around them from the crowd that had gathered around the stage.   
“Yeah, later, it’s cool. You look hot by the way.” Sebastian was grinning ear to ear, the sparkle in his eyes enough to tell Blaine he’d already had more than a little to drink, his arm hot around the shorter boy’s waist.

Nick’s home-movie started up on the giant screen behind them, everyone clapping and whooping along with the opening parts, which were all little birthday messages to Sebastian from various students at Dalton. Nick had wanted it to present itself as a birthday gift, before revealing the truth about the whole thing. 

The image on the screen shifted, turning to little clips of Blaine and Sebastian, things the former hadn’t even realised Nick had been filming. The first time they’d spoken; them sitting out in the forest together; Sebastian putting the ring around Blaine’s neck. In that moment, the ring resting on Blaine’s chest felt like it was burning through his skin uncomfortably.

It switched again, to Blaine’s face; Sebastian squeezing his hip gently, clearing expecting a special birthday message from him. Instead, it was a short segment Nick had filmed a few weeks ago. Blaine felt his stomach lurch; he knew exactly what was coming next. 

“Sebastian. You know there’s only one guy out there for me. And you are not him.”

Blaine wrenched out of Sebastian’s grasp, running towards the back of the screen to pull out the cables, the video cutting out to a cry of confused protest from the crowd. He took a deep breath before walking back out around to the front, slowly looking back over at Sebastian.

Sebastian was standing completely still, a smile still frozen on his face as he looked between Blaine and the now-black screen, his eyes flickering in confusion.  
“Sebastian, I can explain,” Blaine assured him quickly, running forward towards him.   
“Speak up, we can’t hear you!” someone yelled from the crowd, more voices joining in agreement.

Blaine tried to protest, before a microphone was shoved in his hand and Sebastian was motioning for him to continue, his expression unreadable.  
“All this time, we were playing you. We wanted to make you fall in love with me and then hurt you, like...like you do to others.”  
Sebastian nodded a little. “We?” he asked, his gaze shifting to fall behind Blaine as the three boys walked onto stage to join them.

“But I screwed it up,” Blaine continued, his voice settling the chatter that had begun in the room. “Because I fell for you.”  
Sebastian didn’t say anything, looking at Blaine uncertainly, like he couldn’t decide what to believe. Before he could get the chance to reply, they were distracted as a spray of liquid went flying at Blaine.

He choked, spluttering as the beer dripped down, off his face and over his body, wiping it from his eyes.  
“You ruined the party!” someone shouted in explanation.  
“Woah, hey!” Kurt grabbed the microphone from a frozen Blaine, storming to the front of the stage. “You do not have the right to throw drinks at him!”

Kurt was the next one to get hit, his frustrated shriek ringing out before a full on beer fight started up, drinks flying left, right and centre across the room. Blaine tried to back away, his back colliding with something warm and firm at the same time as he felt a handful of cake be deposited on the top of his head, icing sliding down his cheek.  
“I think you deserved that,” Sebastian murmured quietly from behind him, one arm moving to rest on Blaine’s lower stomach.

Blaine looked around the party, his heart pounding as he tried to figure out what to do. As seemed to be the theme with him when it came to Sebastian, he had no idea. He watched the drinks and cake flying wildly, the two of them standing to one side, just out of the fray. Blaine’s eyes met Kurt’s, Jeff’s and Nick’s in turn, who each gave him a small, apologetic smile. Blaine turned to look at Sebastian next, the taller boy leaning in slightly when he did, his eyes flickering down to his lips.

Blaine ran. He pulled out of Sebastian’s embrace, jumping from the stage and hurtling through the crowd, through the mess and chaos, and out into the cold night air. He heard Sebastian and the other three boys shouting after him, but he didn’t stop running, not until he got to his car and started driving as fast as he could.

*

Cooper didn’t ask what had happened until Blaine had had a chance to shower and get changed into sweats, settling him down on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He sat down next to Blaine, who was staring straight forward, his eyes cloudy and thoughtful.

“Am I allowed to ask yet? At the very least, I’d like an explanation as to why you came home smelling like alcohol and covered in fondant icing,” Cooper murmured gently, nudging Blaine’s side.   
Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house.  
“Saved by the bell,” Cooper huffed, getting up before turning back to point at Blaine seriously. “This conversation isn’t over.”

Cooper opened the front door, staring in surprise at the young man on his doorstep. Dark jeans and a shirt, nothing unusual there, but covered in the same kind of mess that Blaine had been, and shivering slightly as his damp clothes stuck to his skin. Although he’d never met him officially, Cooper immediately knew who it was, the vibrant green of his eyes exactly how Blaine had described them.  
“You must be Sebastian.”


	9. Part Nine

“You must be Sebastian.”

Sebastian nodded, offering out a hand in greeting, which Cooper promptly ignored, simply opening the door wider and stepping back to let him in. Blaine stood silent in the doorway to the living room, blanket still wrapped around himself as he stared at Sebastian, nibbling his lip anxiously.

“Hey,” Sebastian murmured, taking a step past Cooper, nearer to Blaine.  
“Hey,” he replied, his voice uncertain and soft.   
The two simply looked at one another; Cooper standing to one side a little uncomfortably, glancing between the boys.  
“I’m going to give you guys some time to talk,” he announced finally, casting Blaine one last glance before grabbing his car keys and all but running from the house.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine whispered, stepping closer to Sebastian, his arms tightening around himself.  
Sebastian just shook his head, closing the gap between them to rest his hands on Blaine’s arms gently. “Don’t be. I deserved it.”  
“But I-” Blaine started, but cut off with a sharp intake of breath as Sebastian leaned down, resting his forehead against the shorter boy’s firmly.  
“I don’t care about any of that. The only thing I care about is the part where you said you fell for me too.”

There was a pause, green eyes locked on hazel ones, silence except for the ticking of the clock from the kitchen.  
“I love you,” Blaine murmured, realising only after he’d said it that it was the first time he had. He wasn’t scared anymore, he wasn’t unsure about his feelings. He knew that he loved Sebastian, just like he knew that his middle name was Devon or that Cooper hated scrambled eggs. It was instinctive, it was easy.   
“And that’s all that matters,” Sebastian whispered in reply, leaning down to brush his lips across Blaine’s; the blanket falling to the ground in a heap as the other boy reached up to wrap his arms around his neck.

“I wouldn’t change a thing that happened between us, not when it means that now we can really be together,” Sebastian admitted, his eyelashes fluttering as he glanced down before looking back at Blaine.   
Blaine didn’t think he’d ever heard him sound so sincere. “Not one thing?” he teased, grinning a little. “Not even the part where you scaled a building in a thong?”

Sebastian laughed, his arms moving down to wrap around Blaine’s waist, pulling him close against his own body. “Not one thing.” He smiled, nudging his nose against Blaine’s gently, his fingers tracing circles into the small of his back. “If you hadn’t played dirty, I probably would have done to you exactly what I did to everyone else.”  
Blaine shook his head firmly, breathing picking up a little as Sebastian’s fingers dipped below his shirt, drawing hot lines over his skin. “Maybe not.”

The two boys looked at each other carefully, a little spark running through them at each point of contact: forehead, tip of the nose, chest, hip, knee, toes. Sebastian cupped Blaine’s cheek with one hand, leaning down to kiss him again, soft and gentle. He moved slightly, peppering kisses up Blaine’s jaw, nipping at his earlobe playfully, before whispering in his ear. “Just one thing: please no more secret cameras on our dates.”  
Blaine groaned softly, the tips of his ears flushing red as Sebastian chuckled into the crook of his neck; his breath warm and tickling against Blaine’s skin.

“Deal,” Blaine murmured, grinning as he slowly walked them over to the foot of the stairs.   
“Are you sure?” Sebastian asked quietly. “We don’t have to rush anything, B.”  
“I know,” Blaine whispered, his breath fanning across Sebastian’s lips. “I want to. Please, Bas.”  
Sebastian shivered slightly at the nickname, swallowing dryly as he nodded. He placed one firm kiss to Blaine’s lips before leaning down and locking his arms around the shorter boy’s knees, throwing him over his shoulder.  
“Guess you’re just going to have to deal with me smelling like an alcoholic cupcake then.”

Blaine shrieked, laughing and clinging onto Sebastian’s waist as they started up the stairs, the taller boy patting his ass playfully as they went. Once in Blaine’s bedroom, Sebastian threw him down onto the bed, grinning as he joined him, leaning down to kiss the edge of the ring that still hung around his neck.   
“I love that you never took this off,” Sebastian murmured, looking up at him from under his eyelashes.  
“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

Sebastian moved up the bed, straddling Blaine’s hips tightly as he leaned down to kiss him hungrily, slipping his tongue past his lips. Blaine’s hands locked onto Sebastian’s broad back, tugging him down firmly against him before he trailed them up and under his shirt. 

Sebastian sat up a little to pull it off, tossing it to the floor behind him, goosebumps rippling across his skin as Blaine traced his fingers over the pattern of freckles across his chest. He toyed with the bottom of Blaine’s shirt, waiting until the other boy nodded reassuringly to help him get it off, leaning down straight away to trail kisses over the boy’s tanned skin, nuzzling over the soft curve of his stomach and over the smattering of course hair that led down towards his sweatpants.   
“So beautiful,” Sebastian whispered, leaning into Blaine’s touch as he threaded his fingers through his hair gently.

Their pants went next, careful, trembling hands pulling them off, adding to the growing pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed. Blaine had seen Sebastian like this before, of course, but it was so much different when it was just the two of them and he was right there, close enough to touch, to kiss, to explore.

Blaine pulled Sebastian down for another kiss, bodies flush and hot against one another; the shorter boy wrapping his legs around his boyfriend and rocking up just slightly. Sebastian moaned against Blaine’s lips, his hands coming to rest on his hips, fingers digging into the skin. He started rolling his hips down more firmly, the friction of the movement through the thin material of their boxers sending jolts of pleasure through their bodies.

“Please,” Blaine murmured breathlessly, his hands desperately sliding down the back of Sebastian’s boxers, fingers tracing over the smooth skin of his ass.  
Sebastian nodded, moving to suck at where Blaine’s neck met his shoulder before shifting enough to get both of their underwear off.

Blaine let out a shaky breath as Sebastian moved back over him, their cocks sliding together dryly.   
“Just like this,” Sebastian whispered, licking a thick stripe across his own hand before wrapping it around both of them, pumping slowly.   
Blaine whimpered at the sight, his mouth claiming Sebastian’s messily, tongues sliding together in an uncoordinated chaos as they rocked against one another. 

It was a little awkward and fumbling but in that moment, it really didn’t matter. It was their first time together and that thought alone was enough to have them panting against each other’s mouths, both already embarrassingly close as they fucked into the tight circle of Sebastian’s fist. 

“I can’t- I need to-” Blaine whined, his hips stuttering as he fought between wanting to hold on but also desperately wanting to let go.  
“I’ve got you,” Sebastian whispered against his lips, and that was all it took for Blaine’s back to arch, the other boy’s name spilling from his lips as he came between them.  
Sebastian followed shortly after, stroking them through it all, until he felt Blaine slump down in exhaustion below him.

Sebastian reached out clumsily for a tissue from the box on the nightstand, leaning up enough to wipe the mess off their chests and stomachs before letting himself flop down next to his boyfriend; the tissue discarded somewhere to the floor.

Blaine curled into Sebastian’s body, his breath still coming out in erratic pants as he wrapped his arms around him.  
“I’m not going anywhere, B, you don’t need to hold on quite so tight,” Sebastian chuckled softly, carding his fingers through Blaine’s hair.  
“Mmph,” was all the reply Blaine managed, his mind fuzzy and his body sated, his toes curling pleasantly into the duvet. 

*

Cooper got home a short while later, frowning a little at how quiet the house was. There were no clues as to what had happened while he was out, save for the blanket Blaine had previously been cocooned in laying in the middle of the hall and the mug of hot chocolate, cold on the table in the living room. He quietly made his way upstairs, hesitating a moment before opening the door to Blaine’s bedroom just a crack, to peep his head through. He smiled, chuckling softly to himself at the sight of the two boys curled up in bed together. He took in the clothes scattered across the floor with just a roll of his eyes, shutting the door quietly behind him.

*

When Cooper came downstairs the following morning, the boys were already awake. Blaine was standing next to the counter, pouring coffee for the both of them, Sebastian pressed up against his back, arms around his waist. They were dressed just in shirts and boxers; Sebastian’s shirt no doubt being Blaine’s given how it was riding up at the bottom and stretched across his shoulders.

“Well, aren’t you two just adorably domestic this morning,” Cooper grinned, leaning against the doorframe as he watched them.  
“Morning Coop,” Blaine called out, offering him a mug which his brother accepted gratefully.  
Sebastian took a respectful step away from Blaine, offering out his hand like he had the night before, to Cooper. “Mr Anderson, I just want you to know, that I very much love your son, and I promise to-”

He stopped in confusion as Blaine started laughing at his side, Cooper looking mildly horrified as he stared into the mirror on the wall, pulling at his forehead anxiously.  
“I look old enough to be his father?” he mumbled, more to himself than to the boys.  
“Bas, Cooper’s my brother,” Blaine explained gently, curling back into his side.

“Oh,” Sebastian mumbled, flushing a little. “Well...all the same, I guess. I promise I won’t ever hurt him.”  
Cooper turned from the mirror, smiling fondly. “I know you won’t. After everything he pulled on you, you’d be a fool to.”  
Blaine cast Cooper a grateful smile, before turning back to Sebastian. “Now, how about some pancakes?”

*

By the time Monday morning rolled around, the entire school knew about Blaine and Sebastian having made amends. It turned out that Jake, who lived down the road from Blaine, had seen the two leaving the house hand in hand on Saturday afternoon. Jake had told Matt, who in turn had told Luke and...well, everyone knew how these things worked.

They arrived to Dalton together, their fellow students smiling and waving in greeting. There was a clear sense that it was accepted then that Blaine and Sebastian were a solid entity; a relationship that many might not understand given how it had all started, but one that was respected all the same.

Kurt, Nick and Jeff met Blaine at the front door, giving Sebastian a brief nod before he left them to go and see his teammates.  
“I’m sorry I ruined your game,” Blaine smiled apologetically, although he wasn’t really sorry at all.  
The three boys just laughed, wrapping him in a big hug.   
“Technically, we still achieved our goal,” Nick commented, as they pulled back. “Sebastian won’t ever hurt anyone again. That’s still a success.”  
“And Blaine’s happy, which is also a success,” Jeff added, nudging his friend’s shoulder gently.

“Which just leaves one very important question,” Kurt grinned, the three boys linking arms as they started walking through the school. “Who are we going to destroy next?”  
The other two boys started looking around the corridor for their next target before Blaine called out firmly. “How about we just watch a movie tonight, instead?”  
The three boys groaned, before laughing. Blaine looked across the hallway, catching his boyfriend’s eye, who cast him a wink as he went past. 

Maybe being visible wasn’t quite so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say an absolutely massive thank you to every single person who even read this, it means the world to me. I love you all!


End file.
